


A Moment

by CirrusGrey



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Crowley grooms Aziraphale's wings.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this to challenge myself. I tend to get bogged down trying to describe actions, so it was interesting to force myself to write a story relying mostly on dialogue.

“Ow.”

“Sorry.”

“Ow.”

_ Sigh.  _ “Sorry.”

“Ow.”

“Look, do you want me to do this or not?”

“...Sorry.”

Silence. 

“Ow!”

“Okay, I’m done.”

“Wait, I'm sorry, it's just, you're pulling out an awful lot of feathers!”

“There's an awful lot that need to be pulled. Honestly, angel, the number that are broken? You really need to groom them more often.”

“I know, I just don't have the time...”

A silence that spoke of raised eyebrows.

“...Or the inclination, okay, you win.”

“Uh huh.”

“Look, I'll be quiet, can you just get on with it?”

_ Sigh. _

_ “ _ Please?”

“Fine. Turn back around.”

A rustle of feathers. 

Silence. 

“Um, Crowley?”

“Hmm?”

“Not to be impatient, but are you actually going to do anything? Or are you just going to stand there?”

“I'm planning, angel, be quiet.”

“Oh, dear. This can't be good.”

“Hush now.”

Another rustle, of cloth this time. 

“Cr-Crowley? What are you - ?”

“Hush.”

A quiet noise, that an experienced listener might liken to a kiss. 

A soft, contented sigh.

“There now. Was that such a bad plan?”

Slightly out of breath: “N-no. Not at all. I-I didn't realize you - ”

“Well now you do. And do you - ?”

“I love you.”

_ Gasp.  _ A footstep.

“You-”

“Wait! Don't go! Isn't that what you - ?!”

“I don't know! I - Do you -? ...Really? You… you love me?”

“Well… yes.”

A soft pause.

“I love you, too.”

A moment. 

“Crowley? Will you please finish grooming my wings?”

“Of course, angel. Do you want to go out to dinner later?”

“That sounds lovely.”

And quiet conversation, and laughter, and peace. 


End file.
